Power of the Human Sacrafice
by OmicronFayt
Summary: When a simple C rank spirals out of control and Naruto falls into a coma with a 0 percent recovery rate, what will happen to the reminants of the Rookie 9? Twoshot 2nd part will be uploaded later this month.
1. The eyes of a Cherry Blossom

Power of the Human Sacrifice. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: When a simple C-rank spirals out of control and Naruto falls into a coma with a 0 percent recovery rate, what will happen to the reminants of the Rookie 9?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1 - The eyes of a Cherry Blossom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It shouldn't have been like this.He shouldn't be in this condition. Isn't it Ironic how you can love and hate somthing at the same time?  
Like, I hate the fox, for ruining Naruto's life, but I love it for saving him.  
As I hate Naruto for making me worry so much, yet I love him so much it hurts . . .  
It should have been me . . . I should have died that day . . . he could have fufilled his dream, if only he hadn't . . .

- - - flashback - - -

The enemy leader looked at them for a moment, analysing their strengths, guessing their weaknesses.

"Motoko, Ryu, you handle Kakashi, I'll tare the shrimps to peices, Shinobu, Su, your the backup, in case either gropup need assistance"  
His underlings nodded their aggreement to his plan, then they attacked. Naruto charged the leader, and was fighting evenly, until Shinobu joined the fight.  
Luckily Sakura was there to help, and the fight was still even. It was when Su entered the battle that things got messy. REAL messy, REAL quick.  
Su threw a hail of shuriken and kunai with skill that could easily put Ten-Ten to shame, and Sakura was in the centre of the onslaught. With no way to get there in time to save her,  
and no way to stop the weapons, Naruto did the only thing he could to save her life.

"Kamiwari no Jutsu"  
He substituted himself . . . with Sakura, and felt the worst pain of his life, as literally thousands of bladed projectiles peirced his skin. one, a fuma shuriken, got lodged in the back of his neck.  
No-one could survive that. That is - no-one but Uzumaki Naruto, who turned to face his enemies, red slitted eyes glowing with a manelovant aura. he took one step forwards, then spoke.

"**_NO-ONE . . . GETS AWAY . . . WITH TRYING . . . TO HURT . . . SAKURA-CHAN_**"  
Chakra tils sprouted from his spine, one after another, then he started to grow, as he fell forward onto his hands and knees, nose and mouth elongating into a snout, tails becoming real, and increasing in number, glossy red fur, covered in his own blood covering his body. A fifth tail grew, then a sixth.

"_**ABSOLUTLY NO-ONE**_"  
with an ear-splitting scream of rage, he tore Su, Shinobu and the others into shreds. Then he looked over to Sakura.  
she's safe he bagan to calm down, Kyuubi's chakra receading, transforming into his normal form, skin growing back to cover muscles and organs, nose grinding back down to size, tails receading into his spine. He collapsed in a heap. Kakashi did the same - his fight must have been tough, as he had overused his Sharingan - AGAIN.

- - - End Flashback - - -

I remember how long those 8 hours seemed, travelling back to Konoha, to Tsunade. I remember how, despite her best efforts, the Slug princess was unable to do more than stablise his condition. Even with the fox's help. Naruto's chances of survival were 100 percent, but to wake up, he would need to achieve the impossible. So I, Haruno Sakura waited for him to wake. He's done the impossible before, why not now? But it seems I am the only one who believes in him. Now, 6 years after that day, even Hinata had given up. So I sit here, by his bedside, hoping against hope he can prove the world wrong. Why could he manage the impossible so many times before and not now.

He beat Haku.

He changed Zabusa.

He beat Neji.

He beat Shukkaku, and changed Gaara.

He learned the Rasengen within such a small time.

He dragged Sasuke back.

**HE WON OUR HEART.  
**He had that long ago, but we just didn't know it.

He HAS to wake up.  
He will wake up. I know it. I know it, because he promised he would do anything to make me happy, I know it because I can't be happy 'till he does, and he NEVER breaks his promises.  
But. . . I know a way to make sure he wakes up _soon_. . . .  
I call for Tsunade.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

"Care for a gamble, Old Hag"  
The Godaime's eye twiched.

"What did you call me"  
I replied with a smile.

"I'm just filling in for a friend. I bet he wakes up before the years end."

"Sakura, it the start of December already."

"I know. If I lose, I will resign as a Konoha shinobi."

"Your serious"  
I nodded.

"Change it, I don't want to lose you, you too talented"  
I smiled sadly.

"Fine, I will give you 60 percent of my pay for the rest of my career"  
The sannins eyebrow shot up.

"Thats a lot."

"If I win, you can't drink for 2 years."

"Deal"  
I smiled, and hoped that her unique brand of 'luck' hadn't ran dry over the years.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Christmas Special, Next (and final) chapter will be up in the 2nd half of the month.


	2. Christmas Time

Power of the Human Sacrifice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: When a simple C-rank spirals out of control and Naruto falls into a coma with a 0 recovery rate, what will happen to the reminants of the Rookie 9?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2 - Christmas Time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the 20th of December, and the Konoha 12, minus Naruto had gathered. It was tradition. They would all gather, and talk about the year so far.  
It was the first time Sakura had turned up since . . .that day.

"12 days of christmas . . . . Hinata, what did your true love bring you."

"Fleas"  
At least Kiba has the decencey to look embarresed, while the others laughed.  
Kiba was next.

"Erm. . . Flea power"  
That set the group of again.

Neji got a set of ornamental Kunai, and in return Ten-ten got pregnant.  
Ino got nothing, and her boyfriend got a smack round the head for being so lazy (Shikamaru, if you didn't guess)  
Chouji got a free meal from Ayame.  
Sasuke got a son.  
Shino got laid.  
Lee got ignored (he's still chasing Sakura)

"Hey, Sakura, your turn"  
She just looked at her friends.

"He hasn't got me anything this year, but I have his heart, as he has mine, and he always used to get me somthing . . "  
Ino started quizing Sakura on who it was, until . . .

"Ino. Stop it. Now. I miss him too, Sakura"  
She smiled.

"He should be awake any day now"  
The others realised who whe was talking about.

"But, Sakura, the chances-"

"He's done the impossible before, besides, he promised"  
Sasuke looked at her.

"What did he promise?"

"That he would do anything to make me happy, and for him to wake is all I want"  
The others looked sad, then Ino spoke up.

"Sakura, I"  
She was interrupted.

"And here I was thinking you wanted this"  
A box was dropped onto her knee, and she looked around - that was his voice. But he was nowhere to be seen.  
She opened the box. Inside was a ring, purest gold. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, and a breath on her ear.  
It was just a whisper, but she heard it anyway.

"Haruno Sakura, will you marry me"  
Slowly she turned, and was face to face with Naruto. Her eyes widened, then a grin formed. She stepped towards him,leaning in until her lips were mere inches from his.  
Then she bought her fist into contact with the top of his head.

"BAKA, like you even need to ask!"

"Jeez, Sakura I only woke up about . . .10 minutes ago . . .OW . . . that hurts . . .besides, I was just making sure . . "  
She smiled at him, then furrowed her brow.

"How did you get the ring, if you've only been up 10 minutes"  
He grinned sheepishly.

"You remember just before our last mission, we went on a date"  
She nodded, while the others gasped (guess who didn't know?).

"You remember me asking if you loved me"  
Her eyes widened as she realised what he was about to say . . .

"But then that ANBU interrupted, telling us we had a mission, just us 2 and Kakashi, as Sasuke was still on probation."

"What was your answer going to be"  
She smirked

"The same as the answer I just gave to your proposal." He grinned.

"Then my next action would have been to take that box out of my pocket."

"So you had it with you this whole time."

"Yup. Inside breast pocket, close to my heart, sorry about the chip in it, though"  
She looked closely at the ring, and saw that it was chipped slightly.

"That was another of the fuma shuriken thrown by that Su bitch . . .kinda funny how my love for you saved my life, after all, if that ring wasn't there, the blade would have sliced my lung and heart in half. Not even Kyuubi could have bought me out of my coma then"  
Sakura was now wearing the biggest smile of her whole life.

"You know, Tsunade's gonna be a little stressed for the next couple of years . . . "  
The others looked at her strangly, so she explaioned her bet.

"Good thing she's not lost her losers touch, eh, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, Naruto-kun. . ." she mumbled as she grazed her lips across his face, eventually meeting in a kiss that deepened almost instantly.  
The pair didn't even hear the whistles and catcalls, engrossed as they were in there own little world. Once the kiss ended, they left the room, not to be seen again until their wedding day.  
As the wedding ended, they knew that nothing could beat the happiness they felt at that moment.  
Nothing, that is, except for the birth of their daugter, nine months to the day from the might he woke from what everyone thought would be his eternal rest. 


End file.
